


Disgrace to the Uniform

by Siknakaliux



Category: Gacha World (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspiration was from a song, it's weird i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: District Blue's Enforcer, Blaire, has been taken by corruption; Dwelling on the lovely lonely road of destruction, malevolence and savagery.At the same time, two Mercenaries are recruited to take point and strike the demon down: Cykopath, and Hermit Turtle.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Disgrace to the Uniform

Wind and darkness greet both of them as they speed through the alleys and complexes of twists, alert and ready to strike against whatever threatens them first.

Ever since corruption spread, the first one to take action was Blaire, just like always, because after all, a threat is supposed to be neutralized as soon as possible.. And so she fell to the very thing she failed to destroy.

  


"Oi, Earth to Turtle..!" Cykopath snaps, whirling around to see Turtle's eyes seemingly fixed on no particular object, his gaze solid and sharp, afar.

"U-Uh? Oh, sorry Cyan-"

"Don't call me that again, what the hell are you thinking?!"

  


Hermit Turtle stops his sprinting, and turns around, adjusting his 'new' jacket, a colour seemingly clashing against the pattern of green and black. _Blaire's attainment,_ his achievement after striking her down and stripping of all her ideals. He's done it once, and will gladly do it again.

Turtle grins, eyeing Cykopath, taking off his goggles. "Oh, returning to the very place I've reigned her?-"

 _"-No, you fuck."_ Cyko interrupts, his anger already flaring. "Chasing after a goddamn _Enforcer._ Seriously, Greenie. You're a goddamned 5-Star convict, and even other criminals have better brains than _yours._ "

  


Turtle chuckles, ignoring the insult. He's been partnered with Cykopath for about 4 days now, under the command to find and eradicate any sight of corruption. So far, nothing yet. _(What am I, if it weren't for my brash decisions, huh..)_ "Oh, I just have _unfinished business,_ If you know what I mean~"

Cykopath curses, apparently having enough of Turtle's jokes, dashing off as far as his energy could take him. Turtle looks on, having spotted a shadow in the distance. _(Finally.)_

  


  


* * *

  


  


Her breaths are shallow, and she seems to be struggling against something, though it's not physically present. Upon Cykopath's (And eventually Turtle's) arrival, she whirls around, expression mixed with both fear and anger. "Y-You shouldn't have come here.." Blaire's voice is only a meek whisper, and she grasps her head, trying so hard to keep sane.

  


"Alright, _Greenie,_ " Cykopath growls, waving Hermit Turtle along. "If you want her so much, then go and take her."

"-No, actually.." Turtle interrupts, met with Cyko's irritated stare. "This is just getting interesting, I want to know how long 'till her strength's taken."

  


He walks up to Blaire, met with a wreck of an Enforcer, knowing that soon she will eventually give in to pain. Turtle grasps her head up, examining her uniform that now has been tattered beyond relief. Unlike his, which was a darker shade of blue paired with silver patterns, Blaire's was simply put; A boring, lighter blue. _(Of course, she's replaced it..)_

  


"Out of my head.." Blaire's voice grows desperate, as she buries her head in her arms, trembling. "Get out, Get out, Out.. Out.."

Turtle gets up, but not with Blaire's continued suffering ringing in his ears.

"How can you be so stupid? How many times do I have to tell you?" She screams, now violently shaking. "We! Me and the things in my head! I don’t know what they are! Do you hear me? I… Don’t… Know… What they are! Dammit to hell!" A wail escapes from her mouth, inhuman and piercingly loud, rising in pitch and volume.

Turtle takes a couple of steps backward, hand on his chakram. It seemed as if the atmosphere shook with the sound exploding from the her and every last creature within a mile fled to safety. There was only that one awful noise.

  


“Damn it, Greenie! Get back here-” Cykopath yelled at Turtle, but the word was lost in the shrieking.

Blaire was seesawing her head back and forth with her hands as she continued to scream. Turtle continued to look at Blaire, his curiosity seething, even though he couldn’t really see her face, full of pain— He had no idea what to do, and neither did Cykopath, evidently.

Then things began to kick in. It was quite a sight, and even Cykopath was a bit shaken. Turtle did his best at maintaining his distance as things unfolded in front of his eyes.

  


Her spasms increase, and her screams continued.. Though it was already accounted for, she's far gone now. Somehow, it seems as if the colour of her is changing, no- Mutating, into whatever she's fated to become. Just what was it? Her hands dig into her face, her form and her voice changes, quite a bit. It seems that darkness itself radiates from her transformation, as she slowly claws her way up. Whatever she's turned into, isn't human. Her eyes are no more; Simply dark, lifeless. What seems to be a black liquid seeps out of her eyes and mouth, her smile twisted and savage.

  


"D-Dammit! Cyko, we need to leave-" Turtle's words are interrupted as Blaire jolts forward, charging towards Cykopath, which he readies himself, dodging the attack. He summons his weapons, striking swiftly but even that does not fall the vicious monster the corruption has claimed. Blaire swings wildly, catching Cykopath's face, as he stumbles about, quickly regaining his composure to parry another attack, pain shooting through his arm as his grip loosens on his weapon.

 _"Get that damn thing off me-!"_ Cykopath yells, but it comes out almost like a scream, and Turtle follows, hurling the chakram towards the monster catching her squarely in the shoulder, causing her to jolt violently and take her attention to another threat: Hermit Turtle. It seemed that the attack had little effect as Blaire forces the metal off her body, black liquid flowing from her wound.

"Shit, no, nonono-" Turtle is taken aback at Blaire's sudden reaction and tries to distance himself, but it's too late. He lands with great force on the ground, wind knocked out of him, Blaire pinning him to the ground, her monstrous smile spilling dark matter on Turtle as he struggles to escape her iron grip, panicked.

"Damn it! Cyan, help me-" His shrieks are cut off as Blaire pounds on him, her fists fast, strong and unforgiving. Turtle's screams continue for a brief moment as Cykopath looks on, frozen, horrified at what he's seeing. What used to be Blaire's adversity now is something savage, inhuman. She tears at Turtle, sending shreds of clothing, matter and blood out in the distance, her mouth, fists and herself blood-soaked, her enemy now long gone, torn in chunks.

  


It doesn't matter now. He's had enough, even this was enough to send him into a fit of fear. Cykopath turns and sprints off, and runs until his energy's no more.


End file.
